Unlisted FCs
Overview While we have a very broad listing of FCs, it is by no means complete; There are many characters from the G1 toyline and Marvel G1 comic missing from our roster. Some are interesting, and many are not, but there is a large number of Feature Characters that could be added without upsetting the status quo; Adding Grotusque isn't going to rock the boat, but someone out there might really enjoy playing him! One of the main reasons we've added this policy is to let people pick up some of the interesting remaining G1 toy characters, while avoiding just filling up the FC list with characters who may go un-apped; The only ones who will be added are the ones players are specifically interested in playing. Headmaster/Targetmaster/Powermaster characters will include their Nebulon components. However, I'd like to reiterate that while *masters ICly have their Nebulon partners, the relationship need not take center stage for your interpretation of the *master; The Nebulon components can be downplayed and ignored, for all intents and purposes. Unlisted FC Request To make a request, simply send the following information to , with the subject line Name - Unlisted FC Request 1. Character Name and Subgroup(if applicable) 2. Why should we add this character? What does this character bring to the game that is not already represented by our current characters? 3. (Optional) You may briefly mention particular sizes, abilities, and effects you feel this character may have, and why? Cite your sources(Tech spec, comic profile, instructions): Staff reserve the right to deny particular characters, set their FC/DFC/EFC tier, or to modify or limit their tech specs. Possible Unlisted FCs There are many characters to choose from, although the primary focus at this time is the unadded toy characters, not including Pretenders and Micromasters. Many of them also have an expansive MTMTE comic profile, which can be used to create a more in-depth +finger than the techspecs alone. Some unlisted FCs will be easier to add than others; 1987-1988 toy characters, often with comic profiles, will be the easiest and your reason to have them added might be as simple as "Because I'd like to play him". Comic-only characters will be more difficult to apply for, lacking canon tech specs and profiles(even if they might have more screen time than many extant toy characters). Pretenders characters are now available; Expect some modifications of their Tech Specs. Additionally, they will be required to take part in a TP at a currently undecided point in time. A Sample of FC subgroups that easily fall under the Unlisted FC policy include: * Firecons - Cindersaur, Flamefeather, Sparkstalker * Sparkbots - Sizzle, Guzzle, Fizzle * Throttlebots - Chase, Freeway, Rollbar, Searchlight, Wideload (specifically, not Goldbug) * Triggerbots, Triggercons, Clones, Horrorcons, Duocons, Omnibots, Deluxe Insecticons - See below * The remaining US Headmasters, Targetmasters, and Powermasters - Hosehead, Siren, Horri-bull, Squeezeplay, Joyride, Slapdash, Landfill, Scoop, Quickmix, Quake, (US versions only, not japanese versions. some early *masters have already been pcreated, see below) * Most Pretender characters - Cloudburst, Landmine, Waverider, Bombburst, Skullgrin, Submarauder, Groundbreaker, Splashdown, Skyhigh, Bugly, Finback, Iguanus, doubleheader, Longtooth, Pincher, Bludgeon, Octopunch, Stranglehold, Carnivac, Catilla, Chainclaw, Snarler (Excluding mega pretenders, ultra pretenders, vehicle pretenders, classic pretenders, monster pretenders) * Comic-only characters are going to need to build a stronger case and a better application, lacking a canon profile or tech spec to be based upon. But, look at Impactor, who has been a popular and often filled FC for a long time. * Cartoon-only characters that we haven't already added (The Female Autobots, Defcon, Marissa Faireborn) are few and far between. Many humans featured in the cartoon are more suitable to TP characters than actually played FCs. | Dirk Manus could be a possibility. Characters previously listed but removed may be applied for directly, without bothering with the unlisted FC request (since they have already been pcreated). They are not included on the main list for a few reasons, mainly to reduce unlikely-to-be-apped clutter and to keep the +charlist focused on core G1 cast characters. * Nightbeat, Highbrow, Brainstorm, Sureshot, Camshaft, Downshift, Overdrive, Catilla, Defcon, Fastlane, Cloudraker, Grotusque, Doublecross, Fizzle, Backstreet, * Ransack, Venom, Chopshop, Barrage, Fangry, Apeface (DFC), Snapdragon (DFC) Unavailable Characters For various reasons, there are a number of characters unavailable, even with this liberal character selection policy. Some have been TP characters on 2k5, and others require as-of-yet un-introduced plot elements as central to their character. Others are just not part of the G1 theme. This includes all Micromasters and Actionmasters, as well as Goldbug and Thunderwing, as well as The Monstructor Pretenders(Icepick, Slog, ect), Mega Pretenders (Vroom, Skyhammer, Roadblock ect) and Vehicle Pretenders (Roadgrabber). No Japanese, European Exclusive, G2, or retroactive pseudo-G1 characters either(IE, E-Hobby characters). Straxus, Alpha Trion, Emirate Xaaron, or any previous Decepticon or Autobot leader from either cartoon or comic continuities are also not allowed. Remember that the staff reserves the right to deny any particular character idea at their discretion.